Forest of Thorns
by Takatsukasa
Summary: Somehow I've always been in love with cute girls.. However, it always ends up being unrequited with me finding out they have a boyfriend or they are in love with someone else. It has always been the same pattern every time. Me being attracted at her first because she was cute and then falling in love with her once I got to know her more, after that I would become so attached to her


They say love is such a mysterious feeling that one would be in bliss in a second then after that one would be in total despair. Love gives us power to overcome big hurdles in life and be able to become a better person. Surely, love is mysterious. However, not every love story has a happy ending nor is it as simple as counting one, two, and three. After all, if that were the case, this pain inside my heart shouldn't have sprouted to the point of almost overcoming my whole being.

**Chapter 1**: "The World Stops Turning"

I could still clearly remember everything like it was yesterday. Walking in a new environment and acting as timid as one may be with my head bent down. It was how I could remember what my first day in high school was. Everything was new and frightening to me. I slowly looked up and searched the area and not a single person caught my attention. It seems like I would be alone for my entire four years in this high school. I couldn't see any of my elementary friends or school mates but I guess that was to be expected. They probably enrolled at another high school far away from the one I'm enrolled in. It was still pretty early in the morning and I guess I wasn't the only one with the thought of going to school early to explore the premises. It was a large school with a wide quadrangle at the center and with the buildings enveloping it. It was a nice school and one of the best in the area. A lot of people would actually try so hard to just get into this school. I guess I was lucky to have been part of those people who qualified even if the school where I graduated from wasn't really that high standard.

I sat at one corner of the school where a massive size tree was situated. I sighed finally letting the thought of being alone sink in. I looked up at the sky and it was a clear day today. The sky with its never ending blue color looked as if I was wasting my time sitting underneath the shade of this tree. I just closed my eyes and shut off the nagging voice at the back of my head telling I shouldn't just lie around here doing nothing. After all, I came this early to get a feel of the place but I guess I had no choice but to succumb to this feeling of wanting to just take a short break from reality. I looked at my phone and there were no new messages. I pocketed it after setting a vibrating alarm for me to wake up after 15 minutes. With that all set up, I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes and go back to dreamland.

"You are expected to become a successful business woman in the future. Do not disappoint us and your grandparents. You know how hard life is right now. We cannot accept any failure coming from you especially not after what your older sister did to this family. Is that understood?" said a deep male voice with a very serious expression. I stared at him then to my child-like self as she just nod her head down like an obedient little girl that everyone wants her to be. I could feel my insides turn into a very disgusting feeling that I just want to vomit. This was a replay of my past and I know what is going to happen next. The scene disappeared and after a few moments a new one appeared. It was a scene of endless punishment for not studying well enough and for trying to outsmart my parents. I couldn't do anything but just stare as tears fell unconsciously down my face. "Stop…. I don't want to remember.. No, not again.." I shut my eyes tightly and fell down as if all the strength in my body suddenly disappeared. I hugged my knees and placed both my hands on my ear to block the painful voice that is crying and apologizing over and over. Suddenly the floor that I was sitting at crumbled and everything went pitch black.

"Hey are you okay?" a soft voice called to me and I quickly opened my eyes and looked at the source of it. I blinked and realized I was crying.

"Um, yes I am. I'm so sorry if I have worried you." I said quickly and wiped my eyes as fast as I can. There was no way I could show my weakness right now. Not in this school. I have to be strong after all I have gone through worse situations than this.

I saw her reaching into her pocket and searching something. After that, she held out what seems to be a handkerchief. "Here, you need this. It's fine. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She then smiled and gave me the handkerchief then stood up.

"Um no.. Really.. I'm just fine.." I didn't want to be treated as if I was a weakling. Not by this stranger I just met. Plus, I don't want to be pitied at. I stood up and was about to give her the handkerchief when I met her eyes for the first time.

"Are you sure? You can keep that you know." She said and I could feel as if the world stopped turning and the clock stopped ticking. That was the start of everything again.


End file.
